Bittersweet
by July-chan
Summary: Ele está se tornando a minha maldição... Doce Amargo. - DxMdM - Desafio Queen of Hearts 2009 - Oneshot - UA - Sidestory Four


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são meus. São de propriedade do Tio Kurumada, da Toei, do faxineiro da mansão desses espertões e de outras pessoas que não convém falar.

_Fanfic participante do "Concurso Queen of Hearts 2009" – FF-SOL / UMDB_

_Tema: 4 Revólver_

* * *

o

**oO ****Bittersweet Oo**

o

_**Those who have seen your face  
**__(Aqueles que viram seu rosto)  
__**Draw back in fear  
**__(Recuaram com medo)  
__**I am the mask you wear  
**__(Eu sou a máscara que você usa)_

**The Phanton of the Opera – The Phanton of the Opera**

o

* * *

Falha.

Tudo o que Afrodite pensava naquele momento era na sua horrível falha. Ele, o "chefão", nunca perdoava isso, de ninguém, nem dele mesmo. Sempre deixava bem claro: Gostava das coisas certas, do jeito como planejava, da forma como queria. Era intolerante, autoritário, e a própria visão da morte quando contrariado.

Mas era preciso vê-lo. Tinha a necessidade de experimentar novamente tudo aquilo que sentia quando estava na presença do outro.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração palpitar e seus lábios secarem. Abriu a porta com cautela, entrando com passos curtos e rápidos. Um leve arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao vislumbrar a imagem do italiano.

Alto, músculos bem definidos e uma cor morena, bronzeado de sol... A cor do pecado.

O porte altivo, elegante, que arrancava suspiros de tantas mulheres, causava certa inveja em Afrodite. Era dono de um físico escultural, e estava sempre preocupado com a aparência, mas Máscara da Morte, Salvatore, conseguia, com seu jeito todo descuidado, chamar muito mais atenção do que qualquer outro.

Aquela pele... Aquele suave e bruto toque que tanto desejava... Amava-o.

Máscara da Morte estava sentado desajeitadamente na cadeira. O corpo jogado parecia dançar com a respiração compassada, e aparentemente calma. A camisa social branca tinha os primeiros botões abertos, deixando a mostra parte do peitoral bem definido, e o tecido fino delineava o abdômen sarado.

Aquele corpo... Aquele simples jeito de ser... Amava-o.

O homem parecia dormir, com o chapéu cobrindo o rosto. A chuva lá fora batia contra o vidro do escritório improvisado, dando à situação um clima melancólico e intrigante.

Afrodite permitiu-se contemplar a imagem do "chefão" por alguns instantes, perdendo a noção de tempo e de espaço.

Caminhou lentamente na direção do objeto de sua admiração... Esticou a mão no intuito de descobrir o rosto rústico do outro homem, retirar aquela máscara que escondia a verdadeira face de seu maior encanto... Desejo... Medo.

- Apreciando a visão, Pesce?

Afrodite arregalou os olhos. O tom grave da voz do italiano sentenciava seu humor ríspido. O loiro prendeu a respiração ao ser fitado pelos olhos violetas. O mais belo olhar que já vira na vida.

Um olhar penetrante, por vezes tão expressivo ou sombrio, que parecia decifrar toda a sua alma.

Aquele olhar... Aquela sensação... Amava-o.

Máscara levantou, abriu a gaveta, e tirou dela seu revolver de tom negro, com um mediano detalhe em prata, desenho que seguia a mesma linha da tatuagem do braço de seu dono. Afrodite podia vê-la graças as mangas displicentemente dobradas.

Aquela tatuagem... Aquele desenho... Amava-o.

Sentia o perfume da pólvora, vindo do revolver, misturado com o cheiro cítrico do perfume importado, porém vagabundo,do outro homem.

Aquele cheiro... Aquele êxtase ao senti-lo... Amava-o.

O italiano se aproximou do loiro, de uma maneira que suas respirações fossem confundidas.

O sueco não podia negar o que aquilo lhe causava. Mas, dentre o turbilhão de sentimentos, o medo parecia ser maior.

Aquele poder de fazê-lo temer a própria morte... Odiava-o.

Muitas vezes já havia visto Don Salvatore nervoso. Poucas vezes com aquele brilho insano no olhar.

O moreno se afastou, e girou o tambor da arma, vendo a única bala que tinha posto mudar rapidamente de lugar. Com o dedo, fechou o revolver, analisando-o por um instante. Olhou de lado para o outro, estático, e com a boca levemente aberta.

Afrodite viu Máscara engatilhar a arma e inclinar a mão, deixando-a na horizontal. Braço estendido, olhos semi cerrados, posição ereta.

O loiro suava frio, e sentiu um arrepio na espinha perante o medo de ver o moreno se aproximando novamente, apontando o revólver para ele.

- Dei uma ordem simples, Pesce. Como não conseguiu cumpri-la? - começou, parando a frente de um amedrontado Afrodite.

- Máscara, eu...

- Quieto. - cerrou os olhos com força, os reabrindo logo que o sentiu silente. - Não tolero mentiras, não tolero desobediência... Não tolero falhas. Sabe muito bem disso.

- No rosto não, pra não estragar o enterro.

O moreno enfureceu-se com a frase de Afrodite. Puxou o gatilho da arma, encostada na lateral da cabeça do loiro, que cerrou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Esperava o som, o impacto, a dor e a morte certa daquela atitude, mas tudo o que sentiu foi o nada. Abriu os olhos para encontrar Máscara o fitando.

Aquele jeito de brincar com sua vida... Odiava-o.

O italiano guardou a arma na cintura, puxando um pequeno canivete, mostrando-o para Afrodite, que tremeu, arregalando os olhos. Seu sangue pareceu parar de circular. Suas mãos ficaram frias. Suas articulações doíam.

- Acha que estou brincando? Realmente acha, Pesce? – disse, entre os dentes, passando a lâmina fria pelo rosto do sueco. - Preza muito esse rosto, não é?

Afrodite cerrou os olhos, apenas sentindo o deslizar suave do canivete.

Aquele jeito de falar... Odiava-o.

- Por que não foi capaz de cumprir uma simples ordem? - Apertou um pouco a arma sobre a boca de Peixes. - Tem noção do que fez? Tem noção do quanto isso poderia me prejudicar?

- Eu juro que não irá mais acontecer.

- Eu sei que não vai. – disse, virando o canivete, e fazendo um fino e extenso corte na bochecha do sueco. - Não se preocupe, não vai deixar marca. Mas, que sirva de aviso. Da próxima vez eu não vou ser tão bonzinho.

Afrodite tinha a mão direita pressionada sobre o ferimento. Ele era pequeno, mas sangrava razoavelmente. Sua camisa azul piscina já estava manchada em vermelho vivo. Seus olhos estavam rasos em água, mas ele não choraria na frente daquele homem. Não dele. Nunca dele.

Aquela sensação estranha... Aquele medo que não admitia... Odiava-o.

Aquele sentimento confuso... Aquele ódio aterrador... Aquele amor disforme... Intenso... Profano... Doce... Amargo... Aquele desejo nojento... Maldito... Que sempre evitou... Que sempre odiou...

Máscara da Morte... Odiava-o.

Salvatore... Amava-o.

E esses dois sentimentos tomavam conta do loiro naquele momento... Alternava o olhar entre o revolver em cima da mesa, ou seu sangue nas mãos, ou para o rosto sério e indiferente daquele que provocou tudo aquilo.

Manteria-se ao lado dele. Sempre. Nesse ciclo vicioso... Noite e dia... Perdido nos braços do destino.

Um amor fadado ao ódio.

Nada mais.

* * *

**oO PlayBack Oo**

_**I won't give up  
**__(Eu não vou desistir)  
__**I'm possessed by him  
**__(Estou possuído por ele)  
__**I'm bearing his**__** cross  
**__(Estou carregando uma cruz)  
__**H**__**e's turned into my curse  
**__(Ele está se tornando em minha maldição)_

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me  
**__(Quebre este feitiço amargamente doce em mim)  
__**Lost in the arms of destiny  
**__(Perdido nos braços do destino)  
__**Bittersweet  
**__(Doce amargo)_

_**Bittersweet - Apocalyptica**_

* * *

_Naaaa.... agradecimentos mais que UBER especiais a CiJay por betar a fic pra mim... ;D_

_Agradecimentos a Mandy que ficou me dando idéias no msn até altas horas e que me falou da música do Phanton... ^^_

_Agradecimentos também ao Otoshi que me deu várias idéias, a música e "betou" de alguma forma também..._

_Essa fic é participante do concurso... é meu primeiro "Yaoi", apesar de não conter insinuações e tal... mas é exatamente (ou quase) essa a relação que eu enxergo entre Dite e Maske... uma admiração tamanha que acaba se confundindo._

_Como se o Dite quisesse ser o Maske... e por isso o deseje tanto._

_Tubarifá Tubarifori!  
__July / Maika_


End file.
